NaruSaku-Horizons
by Roxasrock
Summary: Severely bullied, Naruto learns of his Dragon Soul. Going back in time to train with Paarthurnax, Naruto returns 2 years later majorly different. Waiting for the lost threat Alduin to return, Sakura learns of his power as a Dragonborn. Promising to be friends, they face the return of other issues. Such as Sasuke Uchiha, whos clan is renowned Necromancers.
1. Return

For Millennia, an ancient order has existed. It's sole purpose is to protect the world, from a threat once thought to be defeated.

Alduin.

Defeated last in the Fourth Era, during the time of High King Ulfric Stormcloak, he was sent through time, with the power of an ancient scroll, that has been known as a myth.

The Elder Scroll.

Aided by Paarthurnax and Odahviing, the Dovahkiin (Dragonborn) successfully sent Alduin through time.

Every time a Dovahkiin dies, a new one is born, usually following in a hereditary pattern for a certain amount of time.

The Dovahkiin of this day, is Naruto Uzumaki.

Learning of his heritage at a young age, he learns of his "Dovah Sil" (Dragon Soul)

The Dragon, of legends, given the name Kurama over time, after his real name was forgotten in the passages of time, taught Naruto the way of the Thu'um. (Voice/Shout Dragon Shout)

Naruto had lived a brutal life, considering how much he was bullied. When he was 12, he was reported missing. No one could find him. It was literally impossible for them to find him.

Because he had enough.

He traveled back in time. Kurama had used such a powerful Thu'um, that it would take two years to recover.

Training under the tutelage of Paarthurnax, Odhaviing, and the Dovahkiin of the time, Revas, Naruto traveled the Province of Skyrim, learning words of power. Learning over 23 Thu'ums, he trained in his most powerful abilities, only possible to him. Even the Greybeards had helped him.

Having a Zoor Dovah Sil (Legendary Dragon Soul) in him, he possessed powers unknown to previous Dovahkiin. He had the ability to use certain Dragon Abilities. Such as Dragon Skin, making his skin stronger than diamond. Dragon Lungs, which granted him the ability to hold his breath longer, use Thu'ums quicker, and absorb fire by breathing it in. One of his last abilities was immunity to fire and extreme heat.

Two years had passed rather quickly for Naruto. He couldn't stay. Revas had a life to live, and Naruto couldn't interrupt it. As much as the two became great friends, it wasn't Naruto's time.

It was 2014 by the time Naruto had come back.

Freshmen year. Great.

And school started tomorrow.

Naruto looked around his old run down apartment. Nothing had really changed. There wasn't even dust anywhere. Deciding not to bother to ask, he found a fresh set of school supplies on the couch. A black backpack, much like the on he had in Skyrim, and a binder, three folders, and three notebooks.

Great. Now he had to go back to school. Naruto just remembered something though. He was wearing his white T-Shirt with a black Trenchcoat, which seemed fairly passable for now. He even had grey jeans saved from over the "trip"

Naruto went into the bathroom and looked in to the mirror. He had changed. A lot. His baby fat was gone, and replaced by a slim face. His hair was long, reminding him of his fathers. Nearly a copy, if you ask him. His scars on his wrist from cutting still hadn't healed, even though he had advanced regenerative healing. Those would take time. His chest was sturdy and strong, with a matching six pack to go with it.

His face still had those "whisker marks" but they were barely noticeable by now. Best of all, nothing could scare him by now. He's faced Dragons, the Undead, Dragon Priests! He's jumped off mountains before, using only **Fiem Zii Gron** to survive it! (Become Ethereal) he's gone up against Necoromancers! Even became the Archmage of Winderhold!

Naruto's size had increased too. He was a solid 5"10, which made him a rather size-able guy. Not to mention, he was strong. He wasn't overly ripped, but did have muscles on his arms.

Noticing the time was 9:00 PM, He went to bed, ready to suffer the doings of tomorrow. Then again, he could just incinerate them. Or freeze them. Chuckling, Naruto fell asleep.

-  
Home room.

A Pink haired girl was sitting down. She had long pink hair that flowed to the middle of her back, and sideswept bangs that covered her forehead. Wearing a red T-Shirt, and White shorts, she sat waiting for Kakashi to finish calling the attendance list.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Kakashi asked.

Everyone just sighed, as Kakashi did this every year. No. This one was going to be different. There just that feeling in the air. A feeling of change.

The door opened, to reveal a tall blonde, who was strikingly gorgeous, according to Sakura and Ino. He had a white Nylon-Shirt on, that hugged his muscles graciously, and a pair of Grey jeans that did a great job of hugging his legs.

"Yeah yeah, I'm here." He nonchalantly said, as he sat down in between Sakura and Sasuke.

"And where have you been, Naruto?" Sasuke scoffed.

"Well, I could tell you, but I don't think I will. I see your oh so great attitude hasn't gone away, Duck-Ass." Naruto said, while just giving Sasuke a slight smirk.

Sasuke just let a "Hn" out.

"Seriously, is that really baby-fat no pack Naruto?" Ino asked, while others laughed at his nickname.

Naruto walked up to the front of the room, right under a light. Now people saw how defined his face was now, as he took his shirt off, revealing a quite enticing rock hard six pack. Not one of those faded ones, a real slightly protruded six-pack. Only Sakura caught glimpse of his wrists.

Yeah, Ino was drooling. Not even Sasuke had that.

Throwing his shirt back on, he sat back down. Ignoring Ino's dreamy stare-down.

"Ino, forget it. Because of you and your fun-bunch of friends, I nearly killed myself on multiple occasions because of how much you hurt me, Piggy." Naruto nonchalantly said, while not even looking towards her.

Sakura giggled at Ino's now revived nickname. Naruto had really changed over the years. While Sakura could be mean to him at times, Naruto said it wasn't bad, and always forgave her.

"Sakura-Chan has a better chance than you, Ino." Naruto said, while closing his eyes, and leaning back in his seat.

"That's why she chases after me, Dobe, and-

"I know, because you such a caring guy, Mr. I got a girl pregnant last year, and doesn't pay child support even though I'm filthy rich."

Hinata flinched at this. How did Naruto know? Looking down, which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto, she looked away in shame.

"Hinata...don't tell me..." Naruto quietly said, as Hinata sank into her seat.

"Sasuke, I swear to god if you got her-

"I did. Maybe if she wasn't so oblivious, that wouldn't have happened." Sasuke cut Naruto off, as he stood up, ready to engage Naruto.

Naruto stood up, beating Sasuke by inches.

"Sit down before you hurt yourself, dobe." Sasuke said, smirking at Naruto, who remained unfazed.

"Go ahead. Throw the first punch. Don't say I never warned you." Naruto sarcastically said.

Sasuke turned around, walked a few steps, before quickly turning around to hit Naruto across the face. Sakura flinched slightly, but didn't take her eyes off Sasuke's fist.

"Dragon skin" Naruto whispered to himself, as his left cheek took on a harder-than-diamond dragon hide.

Sasuke's fist connected, as Naruto's head didn't do so much as move. Sasuke screamed out in pain, grasping his now broken hand in pain.

Sakura had heard what Naruto said. She saw his skin turn scaly. She knew. And she sure as hell was going to find out what Naruto did over those two years.

Everyone gasped. Since when was Naruto so strong?

Naruto reeled his fist back, as it turned into Dragon Skin. He let a full punch shatter Sasuke's right face, as he went flying over his desk.

Naruto let his skin return to normal, as he sat back down.

Kakashi rolled his eye, as he told Sasuke to go to the nurse.

"Naruto, what the hell is Dragon Skin?" Sakura whispered to Naruto, who immediately froze.

"What are you talking about Sakura-Chan?" Naruto whispered back. He had to avoid telling her at all costs.

"I won't tell anyone Naruto...just tell me at the end of today..." Sakura quietly replied, trying to reassure Naruto.

Naruto sighed, and nodded...this was gonna be a long story...

-  
End of the school day

The day had gone smoothly. Not many people questioned him. Other than some small bullying here and there, it was a decent day. Now, Naruto just had to tell Sakura...

He waited up on the balcony of the school, which was like a small watchtower, and mini- garden.

He looked out at the school courtyard, watching the small cliques meet, or people walked to their cars.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Sakura joined him up on the roof, looking out at the courtyard.

"So, are you ready to tell me where you've been, or what Dragon Skin is?" Sakura curiously asked.

"First of all, you will tell no one. Second, it's up to you to believe me." Naruto said, as Sakura simply nodded.

"I was 7000 years in the past, in a place called Tamriel. I was in the Province of Skyrim, where I went back."

"Why and how did you get back?" Sakura asked, surprising Naruto.

"Well, I went back because I'm a Dragonborn. And the most powerful one so far, according to Paarthurnax..." Naruto said.

"So, your the son of a dragon? And Paarthurnax is your dad?" Sakura asked again.

"A Dragonborn, or Dovahkiim, is a person born with the blood of Dragons in them. They are part of an Ancient Order, that is sworn to protect the world from a certain Dragon. I'm special because I have a Zoor Dovah Sil inside me."

"Zoor Dovah Sil?"

"Draconic, or Dragon Language for Legendary Dragon Soul. He gives me powers like Dragon Skin. Thu'um faster, and immunity to extreme heat and fire."

"Thu'um?" Sakura curiously asked? This story was getting good...

"Shout. Dragons, Dovahkiins, and anyone who's studied them use Shouts, in order to attack, or defend themselves. During the Ancient Dragon War, battles between Dragons were pretty much verbal battles." Naruto explained, as a light rain began to fall.

"Can you show me? That way I'll known for sure if your telling the truth..." Sakura said, as Naruto just grinned in response.

"How about I make the rain go away?" Naruto asked, as Sakura nodded,

Naruto took a deep breath, and exhaled.

"**Lok Vah Koor**!" (Clear Skies) Naruto shouted, as a light blue blast of "force" shot towards the sky, and the clouds and rain cleared away. The shout sounded like thunder in the background, showing the sheer power of Naruto's voice.

Sakura had a shocked look on her face, but smiled.

"THAT'S SO COOL! TEACH ME HOW TO DO THAT!" Sakura screamed, as she smiled at Naruto uncontrollably, who cried slightly.

"Are you ok?" Sakura said changing her tone...

"After all these years of bullying...the most freakish thing ever...that I just showed you...you...don't make fun of me for it?" Naruto said, with a sob here and there.

Sakura walked up to him, before giving him a hug.

Naruto stood frozen, unable to contain it anymore. He quietly cried, as he hugged Sakura back. Sakura was in heaven, almost. Naruto was strong, yet soft, and dependable. He even stood up for Hinata in front of the whole class!

Naruto pulled away, as he just smiled at Sakura.

"Thank you for being...a good friend..." Naruto said, as his usual grin returned.

"Naruto...I saw your wrists earlier...is that...real?" Sakura quietly asked. Naruto looked down, as he took his shirt off again. He licked his finger, as he rubbed a small mark on above his heart. It was a faint cut.

Sakura looked at his wrists. There must have been five cuts, at least, on each arm. How could anyone make a person feel so bad as to hurt themselves? Why?

"So...can you tell me stories of Skyrim?" Sakura asked, as she lightened the mood.

"You actually believe me!? Naruto shouted. He was shocked. She didn't think this was some trick.

"Show me Dragon Skin. From your waist up." Sakura said, as a final test.

Naruto nodded, as his tan skin became scaly, matching that of a Dragon. They weren't thick and ugly, but small and appealing, almost.

Sakura ran a hand over his chest, feeling the rough, yet...smooth texture of the scales. Both blushing and looking away, Naruto put his shirt back on.

"Skyrim is a beautiful place- wait! I forgot! I can show you!" Naruto excitedly said, as he turned around, and looked at the ground.

"Dovah Kel Vu!" (Elder Scroll of the Dawn Dragon) Naruto shouted at the ground, as a large scroll appeared in a small purple flame.

"Now, open it carefully. It's over 10,000 years old. When you read it, you'll see visions of Skyrim all over." Naruto said while picking up the scroll, and handing it to Sakura.

Opening it, and looking at an intricate design of it, it flashed a bright white, as Sakura saw visions of places all over Skyrim.

The last one was interesting. It was of the Throat of the World, as the scroll called it. The highest mountain in Skyrim. Naruto was there, standing next to another man, as they talked with a large Dragon, who was a tan-white.

Paarthurnax.

Sakura snapped back to reality, as she closed the scroll, and handed it to Naruto.  
"It's a really beautiful place, Naruto. I don't see why you came back..." Sakura quietly said. "Even I wouldn't want to go back." Sakura said, as Naruto chuckled.

"The man you saw as Revas, the Dovahkiin of the time. His time. It's not my time. This is. Here, now, waiting for him." Naruto said, as he spat out the word "him"

"Who is him?" Sakura asked.

"Alduin. The most evil and powerful Dragon in History. Revas defeated him, but only sent him through time. It's only a matter of time before he arrives in this time." Naruto explained, as Sakura slightly tensed.

"Anyways, I like what you've done with you hair. The side swept bangs look really great on you." Naruto said, lightening the mood. Sakura blushed slightly, as she smile and said "thank you."

"So you want to learn how to use the Thu'um? Let me think of a word of power for you to learn..." Naruto said, as he thought.

Naruto drew weird lines and dots. Dragon language.

The word glowed slightly, as Naruto finished drawing it in the soil nearby.

"Zun. It means weapon. The first word of the Disarm shout. It will take you a while to learn. It will come to you when the time is right." Naruto said, as the glowing words swirled around Sakura, before vanishing.

"Thanks, Naruto...for now, I promise you I'll be your friend." Sakura said with a smile, holding out her pinky finger.

Naruto hooked his pinky around hers, as he smiled back.

"Always."

-  
**Well, I like this so far. It's pretty decent, and I can make a SOLID plot out of it.**


	2. Dark Skies

**Looking for someone to co-write/beta this story.**

-  
The next day.

Naruto walked into home room early, being the first one there besides Kakashi.

"So, Naruto. Did Paarthurnax teach you anything good?" Kakashi asked out of the blue.

Naruto looked up, mortified, ready to dash out of the room.

"My family is a long line of Smiths, Naruto. Perhaps you met my ancestor, Revas?" Kakashi asked, as Naruto's mouth gaped.

Naruto just nodded, as students piled into the room.

Sasuke was absent, thanks to Naruto.

Hinata sat down in the back corner of the room, as Naruto walked over to her, kneeling beside her desk.

"I'm sorry about Sasuke, Hinata." Naruto quietly said, as Hinata just looked away, muttering a thank you.

Naruto pulled out a small necklace from his pocket. A rough gold, with a flawless diamond in the middle, it was stunning. Pulling out a sheet of paper, he handed it to Hinata.

"This necklace is over 5,000 years old. This is a note of authenticity. Go to Suna, and to the jewelry store there. This should be worth a couple hundred thousand dollars. Use it to help raise your kid." Naruto quietly said.

Hinata just gave Naruto a quick hug, as she nodded.

"But shouldn't your parents be paying? You are...rich...no offense..." Naruto added in, while Hinata looked away again.

"They kicked me out yesterday..." Hinata quietly said, as Naruto looked away in shame. If only he came back sooner...

Sakura walked over to the two, picking up the last bit of the conversation.

The fall season had come, as a cold front had hit Konoha. Sakura was wearing a pair of black jeans, and a Green Konoha Hoodie.

"Hinata, you could move in with me, if you want..." Sakura quietly said, as she crouched next to Naruto.

Hinata looked shocked at Sakura. She just nodded her head, as she took a few breaths, trying not to cry. Naruto put a hand on Hinata's shoulder, before smiling, and sitting down at his seat. Sakura, doing the same, went to her seat.

"Where'd you get that necklace, Naruto?" Sakura asked, taking her set next to Naruto. The classroom had been split up into 3 rows, with two desks next to each other. Naruto and Sakura's desk against the right wall of the room, as Naruto sat on this inside.

"I brought it back with me. I also had Durnehviir bring back my Nightingale Cloak, and my bow. And my Archmage robes, which are in my backpack, incase of emergency." Naruto explained quietly.

"Archmage robes? Why would you need that?" Sakura questioned.

"They increase my Magicka, the time it refills, and the power of my Magic. My reserves of it are medium, but I keep it on me, incase I can't use weapons, like here. This way, I could cast an Illusion spell, to cover up my fireballs, or frost spikes." Naruto explained, which got Sakura slightly giddy.

"You don't think I could learn Magic, do you?" Sakura asked, nudging Naruto.

"Hmmm.. I could ask Odhaviing to ask Paarthurnax to ask Arngeir to ask the College of Winterhold for a spare set of Archmage robes. To help you get started." Naruto explained, as Sakura smiled in amazement.

"How come you trust me so much?" Sakura curiously asked. Naruto remained silent for a few moments, pondering on why he did.

"Because your my friend. And the only person that didn't bully be here, besides Hinata." Naruto said, as he just shot a grin at Sakura.

Suddenly, the skies darkened outside. A set of harmonic booming voices echoed across the region.

**"Dovahkiin, Alduin Los Het. Faal Qostiid Lahv Kos Meyz..."**

Naruto looked frozen. Kakashi froze in his tracks before walking over to Naruto and Sakura.

"Naruto, what did the Greybeards just announce to world?" Kakashi whispered fiercely.

"Dragonborn...Alduin is here. The Prophecy Must Be Completed..." Naruto whispered back, as Kakashi had a look of horror in his eyes, while Sakura had a fearful look.

"The Alduin in Revas's time could resurrect dead Dragons...and they only lived and died in Skyrim... Konoha is built on top of Windhelm...which means..." Kakashi trailed off.

"The Fire Country is the Province of Skyrim. And Alduin is resurrecting Dragons..." Naruto finished, as he slumped in his seat.

"Naruto, isn't this what you trained for? Your the strongest Dovahkiin yet!" Sakura whispered to Naruto.

"Sakura-Chan, it took Revas going into Sovngarde, and three other Dovahkiins to just send Alduin through time. I'm powerful, but that's insane." Naruto whispered back, as Sakura gasped. Was Alduin really that strong of a dragon?

"If Alduin just arrived, what was seconds for him was millennia for us. He's horribly injured. It would take months for him to recover. Which leaves us at talking about this later." Naruto said, as he rubbed his forehead

Kakashi nodded, before starting class.

-  
Lunchtime

Naruto was looking around the cafeteria, as he sat next to Sakura at Ino's table. Everyone went silent, as Sakura just smiled greeted Naruto.

"And the Baka of the Year has arrived." Ino said with a smirk.

"Hey Naruto, if you can answer this question, I'll give you a hundred bucks." Tenten taunted.

Naruto nodded.

"Tell me what ancient city Konoha, and Suna lay on top of."

Naruto smirked.

"Konoha lay on top of Windhelm, an ancient Nordic city that flourished particularly during the Fourth Era, during the time of High King Ulfric Stormcloak. Suna lay on top of Whiterun, another Nordic city that flourished during Ulfric's time."

Everyone's mouth gaped, except for Sakura's.

"Keep your money." Naruto quietly said, as he got up and walked away.

"What's with the kid? First he goes missing for Two Years, then comes back strong and smart." Ino said, annoyed.

"You just don't want to admit it, Ino-Pig." Sakura said.

"Oh, does someone have the hots for Mr. Cuts?" Ino teased.

Sakura looked down, before walking over to Ino.

SMACK!  
Sakura slapped Ino across the face, before walking casually out of the cafeteria.

"So, the Bitch wants to play? Tenten, call up Konan. Make sure she has a great time walking home tonight." Ino spat, as a devious smile spread across her lips.


	3. To My Dearest Son

**Well, I'm surprised to see so little views and reviews. Anyways, I still need a beta reader.**  
-

Konoha was a decent sized city. The high school was located in the more residential area of the city, and surprisingly, many kids went there. Sakura was walking home, as usual. Her house only being 10 minutes away.

Her house went past a few alleyways, but Konoha wasn't notorious for residential area gangs. The residential area was pretty safe, in all honesty.

Suddenly, she was yanked into an alley, as she roughly hit the ground. Looking up dazed and confused, she saw a blue haired girl, and a red haired boy.

Spoke to soon.

Pulling her up by her hair, the blue hair woman hit Sakura across the face. Proceeding to knee her in the gut, she tossed Sakura to the ground, before the two started kicking her all over her body.

Picking her back up again, Sakura was round-housed in the leg, as she fell over in pain. Broken. Definitely broken. She was kicked across the face twice, on the ground, as the alleyway was littered with more blood. The blue haired woman took Sakura's arm, as she pulled it back behind Sakura, who screamed in pain.

A certain boy walked by, as he stared in pure rage at the duo beating on Sakura.

The blue and red haired teenagers only smirked at Naruto, as they casually walked down the alleyway.

Naruto, walking over to Sakura, stared at the duo.

"Turn the hell around..." Naruto lowly let out.

The duo so, to something that wasn't the Naruto we know.

His eyes were slitted, glowing red with pitch black slits that acted as pupils. His Dragon Skin was activated all over the place, as the clouds turned dark, once more.

"Watcha gonna' do, freak?" The redhead chuckled before Naruto began to speak.

"**FUS RO DAH**!" (Unrelenting Force) Naruto shouted, as the Thu'um echoed throughout the city. The duo was sent flying a good 40-60 feet, before roughly landing.

Naruto began walking over to the two, preparing something a little different this time...

"**HUN KAL ZOOR**!" (Call of Valor) Naruto shouted again, as a blue ethereal being appeared from the ground, as the man with an axe took after the teenagers.

Naruto rushed back to Sakura's side, checking her over,.

She coughed, before smiling a weak smile. "I guess...cough...that's what I get...cough...for standing up to...cough...Ino." Sakura weakly let out, as she fell limp.

Naruto picked her up bridal style, as he began to carry her home.

-  
Outside Sakura's house.  
-

Hinata and Sakura's mother were standing outside, conversing, as Hinata set a box down. They looked to Naruto, who was carrying a bloodied and beaten Sakura in his arms. Naruto had been crying. A lot. And it didn't help he still was.

Sakura's mother and Hinata rushed over to Naruto, as they led him inside. Carefully removing her hoodie, her white T-Shirt was stained in blood. Hinata had cut Sakura's jeans, effectively turning them into short-shorts. Her left leg was horrible. The bone had cause a swell spot to occur on her leg, as it looked ready to pierce at any moment.

"She was getting beat up in an alley when I found her. I can safely say the attackers may have a axe in them..." Naruto quietly said, sitting down on the bed next to Sakura.

"Naruto, which alley?" Her mother asked.

"The one about 3 minutes from here, why?" Naruto replied.

"Because, three minutes ago, there were two powerful thunder sounds coming from your direction. Care to explain?" Her mother questioned.

"No." Naruto shortly replied, as he wrapped Sakura's head up in bandages.

"She told me Naruto. She didn't trust herself to keep your secret. She wanted me to be able to understand her. I know." Her mother said, as Naruto froze.

"What did she tell you?" Naruto shortly asked.

"Oh, just how great of a person you were for supporting Hinata, how cool you were, how you were a good friend, how awesome your powers were. And I quote, "How cool it would be if we could go Dragon Riding." Her mother said with a smirk, as Naruto just sighed in relief.

"You seem to be taking it rather well..." Naruto said, as he looked to Hinata, who just nodded. So. She knew too.

"My family was part of the Stormcloak bloodline. We know all the Dragonborns." Hinata said. Wait. Said? Not stutter? She really is changing!

"We can't take her to a hospital. They'd ask for my name, and see I've been missing. They'd strap me down for tests, and examinations. And then they'd notice, my skin is hard to pierce, and my blood isn't 100% human." Naruto stated, as he pondered on things to do.

"What do you suggest?" Sakura's mother asked.

"...That's it! Odhaviing knows restoration magic! He could heal her!" Naruto shouted in glee, before scratching the back of his head.

"Except, I don't know how to hide a massive Dragon..." Naruto added in.

"Naruto, what about the clearing in the woods behind the house?" Sakura's mother suggested.

"Great idea Mrs..." Naruto slowly drifted off.

"Mebuki is fine, Naruto." Mebuki said with a smile.

-  
Clearing in the woods.

It wasn't horrible trying to carry Sakura through the woods, as they were pretty open. There was a good mile wide circle of a clearing, as they walked to the middle of it.

"I need to go full power on this. I am calling him through a time portal, ya know. Hold on tight..." Naruto warned, followed by an ignored "TO WHAT?" By. Hinata.

Naruto's eyes turned slitted again, as he took a football like stance, arms open and at his side.

"**Od Ha Viing**!" (Odhaviing) Naruto shouted, as a dark portal formed on the ground. A massive dragon pulled itself out of it, as he looked around.

Unknown to them, a camera flash appeared, before a figure disappeared into the woods.

"So, Dovahkiin. What do you need?" The Dragon said, in a deep voice.

"My friend got beat up really bad and I don't know any restoration Magic. Can you heal her?" Naruto asked, as he pointed to the limp Sakura.

The dragon walked on all fours to Sakura, before lightly setting it's claw against Sakura's forehead. A small ball of light formed at the connection. Sakura was enveloped in a bright light, as Odhaviing nodded, before disappearing in the same swirl of shadows.

Naruto sprinted over to Sakura, as he knelt by her side, as she lightly stirred. Her eyes slowly opened, as she looked at Naruto, smiling. Instantly sprinting up and hugging him, he hugged her back. Bloody shirt and all.  
"I remember getting beat up by Ino's friends, then seeing you shout them back a ridiculous distance, than some axe dude chasing them." Sakura said, as she sat up, with Naruto's support.

"Ino's friends?" Naruto spat. "I'll kill her!" Naruto venomously said, as his skin hardened.

"No. It's my fault. I slapped her and..." Sakura trailed off.

"Good! That bitch deserved it!" Hinata loudly said, as every looked at her, like she was crazy.

"Woah..." Hinata said, as she looked at her hands.

"You go Hinata!" Sakura shouted, as she stood up, only to fall into Naruto, yelping in pain. "My leg hurts really bad..." Sakura said, as she looked at Naruto. "It's probably broken, Sakura-Chan." Naruto sadly said.

"Dammit. That means we have to go to the hospital..." Naruto said, as he picked up Sakura in his arms again.

"You have a thing for carrying me, don't you?" Sakura teasingly said, as Naruto blushed an looked away.

"Alright, I admit...I like...carrying you..." Naruto said with a mad blush, as Sakura blushed, and looked around.

"Ok. So. Now, we just have to get her a cast. And give Ino an ass kicking." Hinata spat out the last part.

"Kami Hinata! I've never seen you so rash!" Mebuki said with a chuckle.

"YEAH!" She replied, as Naruto and Sakura sweat-dropped.

-  
After the hospital visit

Everything went smoothly. No one questioned Naruto, and Sakura had asked him his favorite color.

"Orange" Naruto had replied, as Sakura said "orange, please" to the doctor.

And so she had an orange cast from half her foot, up to just below the knee. The doctor said it would only take a few weeks, as the fracture wasn't severe. And somehow seemed to already have healed significantly

They had arrived at Sakura's house again, as Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura were all doing homework.

Joy

-  
After 2 hours of homework.  
-

It was around 7:30 PM when the trio finished their homework. They were sitting on the roof, that Sakura's window graciously allowed access to. The sun was beginning to set a beautiful red on the horizon.

Sakura getting through wasn't an issue, surprisingly, as she just seemingly "slid" out the window.

"I have to say. Things are going pretty good so far, excluding what happened to Sakura-Chan..." Naruto said, as he gazed at the sunset.

"Say, Naruto...can you tell us a few stories of your adventures in Skyrim?" Hinata asked, as Naruto smiled, and nodded.

"Let's see...how about...The time me and my companions went to Mzinchaleft?" Naruto asked, as Sakura and Hinata gave confused nods.

"It was me, Revas, and my friends Vilkas and Aela. We were going to an ancient underground Dwarven city, to retrieve an Elder Scroll."

"There was a great lift that took us down, but there were three problems afterwards. The Falmer, Dwarven Defenses, and a Dragon."

"The Falmer are a vile and twisted race, once known as Snow Elves. Pushed underground for centuries of subterranean slavery, they became blind, hideous, and feral. The Dwarven were advanced for that period of time, utilizing Steam and Magic to power automatons as defenses."

"It was going great. Me and Revas were seeing how far we could fling the Falmer using our Thu'um, and Vilkas and Aela were getting a kick out of it. Until, we woke an Ancient Dragon up, who was very pissed, to say the least."

"We had ended up fighting it, but that didn't take too long between the four of us. Vilkas got injured, so Aela ended up taking him back. We continued to an observatory, which was apart of the underground city. The obsevatory, though was on top of a mountain. And inside the chest in the middle of the room, was the Elder Scroll."

"Was' great until we triggered a trap. The observatory was set to collapse when the Scroll was removed. With nowhere to go, we headed to the Balcony. We both had used a special shout to survive, though. It makes us intangible. We cannot deal, or receive damage. Using that shout, we jumped off the mile high balcony, as we landed at the base of the mountain, unharmed, scroll intact." Naruto concluded.

"Well, that's pretty cool. You'll have to tell us about the people you met sometime." Sakura said, as the sun finally set over the horizon. Naruto looked at his watch. 8:30 PM. Time flies...

"Well, I guess I better head home..." Naruto said, as he laid back on the roof.

"No need, Naruto-Kun. You can stay the night here." A familiar voice said.  
Mebuki.

"You sure Mebuki-San? I don't want to intrude or anything..." Naruto said, waving her down.

"It's no bother. I was going to keep Sakura home tomorrow anyways." She said, resting her arms on the windowsill.

"You can sleep in the guest bedroom. This is a 4 Bedroom house, you know." Mebuki said, with a chuckle.

"Ok...thank you..." Naruto quietly said as he closed his eyes.

Sakura and Hinata followed, as they lay back, arms behind their heads like Naruto.

"Do you guys want to see what a night like this in Skyrim would be?" Naruto asked, as Sakura and Hinata said "sure"

"**Kruziik Keizaal Vulonkrien**!" (Ancient Skyrim Night) Naruto whispered, as they sky above the trio changed, into a star-littered sky, with two beautiful massive moons decorating the skies, as the Aurora Borealis paved the sky. A Dragon here or there would fly by, roaring, giving a nearly soothing, and nature-like sound to the sky.

"It's beautiful..." Sakura quietly said, as Hinata Gaped in amazement.

They all watched the sky, until it was nearly 10:00 PM by the time someone had said something.

"Well, it's late...I think I'm going to bed..." Hinata quietly said, as she walked towards the window.

"Goodnight Sakura-Chan, Naruto-Kun..." Hinata said, as she went through the window.

"Night Hinata-Chan." Sakura and Naruto replied.

It was another Half an hour before Naruto and Sakura spoke.

"So, are you going to stay home tomorrow, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked, as they continued to look up at the Skyrim night sky.

"And miss Hinata-Chan beat up Ino? Hell no!" Sakura replied, hitting Naruto on the arm. Naruto chuckled. Sakura was as strong and determined as ever.

"Oh, I nearly forgot Sakura-Chan! Your Archmage robes were delivered today!" Naruto excitedly said, as he jumped through the window, as Sakura laughed at Naruto's antics. He had literally jumped through the window. Just like an Olympic swimmer diving into a pool.

Naruto returned, with a blue-vest-poncho-like robe, that had beautiful, and brilliant white fur outlining the edges. Sakura stood up with Naruto's help, and slipped it on. It was a perfect fit.

"A surprising perfect fit..." Sakura said, while Naruto just grinned. Amazing how the little things could count so much.

"Well, I'm off to sleep." Sakura said, as Naruto helped her hop through the window, him following from behind.

"Naruto, what happens if everyone learns your secret?" Sakura randomly asked.

"Dragon fighting will be much easier, and the government may come after me. It also means I can use my Thu'um in school." Naruto replied, as he sat next to Sakura on the bed.

"It also means Sasuke has a cover up to use his Magic..." Naruto added in, while Sakura gasped.

"I felt it when I punched him...he's a Necromancer...Conjurer and Destructionist at that." Naruto replied.

"Necromancers focus on raising the dead, destruction, and some other odds and ends. My control of fire is the best there is, so no issue there. I can practically bend fire. But the raising dead...I know a shout that can separate the soul from an undead being, so I could beat whatever he conjures up." Naruto explained, as Sakura's About-To-Ask Question was answered.

"Well. We can only wait and see what happens... Night Sakura-Chan..." Naruto jovially said, lightening the mood. Sakura smiled and nodded.

Naruto shut the door behind him.

-  
School. Pep Rally first thing in the morning.  
Naruto's mood.= -_- Too early.

Ino was in front of a massive projector screen, as everyone quieted down.

"Now, I'm sure everyone would love to see this." Ino said, as even Naruto's interested perked up.

The picture showed up.

Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata froze.

It was of Odhaviing healing Sakura, while Hinata and Naruto kneeled next to the Dragon, and Sakura.

"Looks like suicidal disappearance boy tried to kill Sakura..." Ino quietly said, a evil grin forming.

"That's not it at all, you heartless bitch!" Hinata blurted out, as shocked faces, including that of Ino's turned towards her.

"That's right, Ino! If you hadn't sent your little gang-wannabe friends after her, her leg wouldn't be broken!" Hinata added in, as glares were sent towards Ino.

"How much worse can this possibly get?" Naruto muttered to himself.

"It's a nice Photoshop, Ino." Naruto yelled down to her.

And then, hell broke loose.

A large brown dragon crashed through the auditorium wall, as Ino scrambled off the stage. Screams were heard, as Naruto stood up.

"Oh Fuck me!" Naruto shouted, face-palming.

The Dragon Breathed fire to the back of the auditorium, incinerating the stage, where thankfully, no one was.

Naruto walked to the end of the isle, and walked left. He was now in the exact middle of the auditorium.

The Dragon Turned around, as the students braced to be incinerated.

The dragon gave a loud roar before breathing fire.

But.

It never connected with the students.

Naruto was breathing it in. Well. More like eating it.

Naruto put his right hand in a O.K Hand symbol over the front of his mouth (much like the Fireball Jutsu) and blew out blue flames at the dragon, sending back twice as much power back.

Everyone froze, as Naruto began to engage in Hand-to-Hand combat with the dragon, fists blazing blue. The dragon steadily retreated, as Naruto delivered an uppercut to the dragon's jaw, nearly breaking it.

The dragon quickly tried to do a 180 tail whip, but Naruto caught it with his left hand, Dragon Skin showing more than ever.

"**Tiid Klo UI**" (Slow Time) Naruto shouted, as thunder sounded in the room. The dragon began to go in a extremely slow motion, as if in slow motion. Which, it was.

"Everyone! Get the Hell outta here!" Naruto shouted to the crowd, as they hurriedly began to pile out of the auditorium, excluding Hinata, Sakura, and Kakashi. Surprisingly, Kakashi wasn't even batting an eye lash.

The Dragon returned to full speed, as Naruto back-flipped, barely dodging a ground punch by the Dragon. Naruto threw blue fireballs at the dragon, as it flinched in pain. Letting fire envelop him, Naruto was just a giant bonfire of blue. Soon moving as a blur, Naruto began to assault the dragon from all over the place. After a while, the pace picked up if at all possible. It was like he was teleporting, almost.

And, he kept going faster, to the point where no one could see him. Until he appeared standing still in front of the Dragon, who fell over with a thunderous sound. It's scales began to flake off, and burn, as a beautiful blue aura swirled from the dragon to Naruto.

Naruto let the flames recede on him, as he sat on the floor, close to the bottom of the main ramp.

"I've never heard of a Dragonborn killing a dragon with just his...hands?" Kakashi happily mused, as he took his mask off. Now, this is what everyone was mindfucked about, for lack of a better, if at all possible, term. He had high cheekbones, shining white teeth, and a well sculpted chin. Not to mention his lips were seemingly the right size.

Sakura crutched over to Naruto, Hinata following in suit. "Man...talk about dynamic entry..." Naruto mused.

Somewhere in an alternate universe, and man with a hideous haircut, and green jumpsuit sneezed.

"Someone must be calling...DYNAMIC ENTRY!" The man said as he kicked the wall down to the nearest home.

-  
"So, Kakashi, how long have you known?" Naruto asked, as he sat on one of the arms of the folding auditorium chairs.

"Oh, for a while. Thought I'd let things play out." Kakashi said, as he looked to Sakura and Hinata. "I'm also assuming they know?" Kakashi asked.

"More like the whole school." Hinata sadly said, as she pouted.

"No worries. I threw up an illusional barrier before the assembly even started. Good thing I did. As far as I know, a small earthquake happened, took the wall down, while everyone rushed out." Kakashi said, with a small smirk.

Naruto let a very long sigh, as he grinned. "Well that's a good start."

"Also, I have something for you. It's from your Mother. She told me to give this to you when the World was in danger once more." Kakashi said, as Naruto's expression showed absolute shock.

Kakashi pulled a large black leather book out his bag, and handed it to Naruto. Naruto opened the cover, and a small note fell out.

Naruto picked it up, as everyone crowded around to see what it said.

_"To Naruto, my dearest son. I'm sorry I couldn't be here to give this to you myself. I honestly had hoped me and Minato could have been here to give you this. Before you open it any further, I want you to know, wherever you are, or whatever you're doing, we are so proud of you. You bear a large burden, which you never asked for, but I know you will come through. Minato always thought you could. I gave this book to little Kakashi, because I knew he could find you. Inside are all my notes on anything magical from the earliest days of Skyrim, to the time I...well...died...These notes are the study of anything magical, Naruto. Minato also added in a huge section on the Dragonborn, which is very interesting. It's protected by a magical ward, and only will unlock when the time comes. But enough explaining. Know we are proud of you, and will always be watching you. We love you._

_Your mother, Kushina Uzumaki._

There was a small heart drawn at the end of name, as a small picture seemingly fell out of the note. Inside was the picture of a beautiful red haired woman, and a stunning blonde haired man. They were smiling, as the man was hugging the woman from behind, his chin resting on her shoulders, smiling as he did so.

Naruto began to silently cry, as he stood up, shut the book and abruptly left.

Everyone else that was left behind sat silent, as Kakashi sighed. "Why did you have to go...Sensei?" Kakashi whispered, as he sunk into a nearby seat.

"I suggest you guys give Naruto a little bit. Something like that will leave him shaken up for a bit. Naruto has always been...troubled...when it came to his parents." Kakashi said.

Hinata and Sakura nodded. The two began to walk away, before Kakashi said something. "Oh. And you two can take the day off." Kakashi chirped in, as Hinata and Sakura smiled.

-  
Naruto's house./Somehow refurnished overnight apartment.  
-

Naruto lay on his bed, as he looked at the photo of his parents. Had he been crying? Yes. Cutting? Unfortunately. Still bleeding? Yes. Feeling lonely? Yes. Feeling unwanted? Somehow, yes. While Naruto knew the last one wasn't true, what was the point it arguing against it? Bound to happen anyways.

Soon, voices echoed in his head.

'Loser...Idiot...Retard...gay...worthless...emo...' The voices echoed, as Naruto's face went blank, then consumed by sadness. Picking a phone out of his pocket, he dialed a number.

"Sai here." A man on the other side of the phone monotonously said.

"Yeah, it's Naruto. I'm gonna need a couple of piercings." Naruto said, in an even more monotone voice, making what was impossible just possible.

The phone hung up, signaling Naruto for the go ahead.

-  
The next day  
-

There was an extended homeroom today. Something about a teacher meeting. All the kids in Kakashi's homeroom were busy conversing as the door opened. Who they presumed was Naruto was wearing a black hoodie and grey jeans, as he went to his desk, put some headphones on, and laid down on his desk.

Ino tried to say something, but before she could even mutter a word, he flipped her off, signaling her to shut up. Trying to say something again, Naruto just held his phone up at her, and visibly turned the volume blisteringly loud, before setting his phone down in the corner of his desk.

After about 20 minutes, Ino crept over to Naruto's desk, and unplugged his headphones, and took his phone. Brining it back over to her crowd of people, she opened it up, and gave a weird look. She looked at Hinata and Sakura, signaling them to come over.

Doing so, they peered over Naruto's phone.

"Now, I may not know Naruto that much, but I'm sure he doesn't listen to this music normally." Ino said, as she handed his phone to Sakura. Scrolling through the library, she gave a weird look.

"Being As An Ocean...Memphis May Fire...Bring Me The Horizon...Of Mice & Men...since when did Naruto like Screamo?" Sakura said, as she continued to look through the massive library.

"What's he listening to now? Ino asked, as they went to the currently playing song.

"The House Of Wolves..." Ino said, as she turned the volume all the way up, and pressed play.

What some considered music began playing, as everyone gave a weird look, and listened in.

_**Show me a sign, show me a reason to give,  
A solitary fuck about your god damn beliefs  
I'm going blind, but one thing's clear  
Death is the only salvation you'll feel**_

_**Brick by brick by brick  
Brick by brick by brick**_

_**What you call faith, I call a sorry excuse  
Cloak and daggers murder the truth  
The bitter taste, there's nothing else  
I'll bow for your king when he shows himself**_

_**Brick by brick by brick  
These walls begin to cave in  
The house of wolves you built  
Whispers in a thousand tongues**_

_**Show me your face, show me a reason to think,  
My soul can be saved if I sell you my sins  
I'm going blind, but one thing's clear  
Death is the only salvation for me**_

_**Brick by brick by brick  
These walls begin to cave in  
The house of wolves you built  
Whispers in a thousand tongues**_

_**The house of wolves you built  
The nest of wolves you built  
The house of wolves you built  
Will burn just like a thousand suns**_

_**When you die, the only kingdom you'll see  
Is 2 foot wide and 6 foot deep**_

_**Yeah!**_

_**And when you die, the only kingdom you'll see  
Is 2 foot wide and 6 foot deep  
And when you die, the only kingdom you'll see  
Is 2 foot wide and 6 foot deep, oh!**_

_**Brick by brick by brick  
Brick by brick by brick  
Brick by brick by brick**_

_**These walls begin to cave in  
The house of wolves you built  
Whispers in a thousand tongues**_

_**Brick by brick by brick  
These walls begin to cave in  
The house of wolves you built  
Will burn just like a thousand suns**_

_**You said you want me  
Now I'm here, now I'm here, now I'm here.**_

Ino pressed the pause button before it could replay.

"I wonder what happened to him..." Ino asked, if she was actually caring for once. She quietly walked over to Naruto, as she yanked his hood back. Everyone gasped. His hair was the blackest black imaginable, as he had two small black stud earrings in.

Hinata and Sakura seemed to be taking it the worst, as the nearly teared up at the sight of him.

Ino came back to the crowd, as she perused throughout Naruto's phone. Sakura and Hinata didn't even object.

Opening up Messages, they looked through the minimal Contacts. One was labeled Sai. Opening that up, they crowd read a bunch of boring conversations. Opening up photos, it was quite...interesting? It was filled with ancient text and photos of relics. Ino, having a smart idea, asked Sakura.

"Does he have a note app? Something he could write on these pictures with?" Ino asked, as Sakura stared dumbfounded.

"As much as I hate you, that's actually a smart idea...he does..." Sakura replied, as they opened another app on the iPhone.

They were right. Numerous subject folders, and dividers were labeled, with weird things.

"Translations...Incomplete Shouts...Myth...Dragons..." Ino said aloud, as she scrunched her face up. "Is he into medieval folklore or something?" She asked, as Sakura knew immediately to get her off the topic.

"Not sure. But I think that's enough looking for now." Sakura said, as she snatched the phone away, stealthily sliding into Naruto's hoodie pocket.

Little known to them, Naruto never fell asleep. He was having a deep conversation with his Dovah Sil.

"Kurama. I think I know a way to kill Alduin..." Naruto began in his mind, as he heard the Dovah Sil snort.

"Pray tell." The being responded, voice deep as ever.

"What if...we merge?" Naruto asked, as he heard Kurama go dead silent.

"I'll look into it, boy. Get back out there." Kurama said, as Naruto felt his soul shift to the real world again.

Sitting up, he wrapped his headphones up, before sitting up, and unzipping his backpack. He pulled out a very nice looking black laptop, which even from Sakura's distance looked like it cost an arm and a leg.

Naruto flipped it open on his desk, as he logged in. Surprisingly, he had one of the coolest wallpapers ever. It seemed like something from Killzone. A man, commando looking stood with a very large sniper rifle over his shoulder, as he overlooked a slightly burning city, from the top of the cliff. It was night, and rain was falling, so it seemed.

Naruto clicked a few times, before a black Run screen popped up. Spending about a minute of running code, as notification popped up.

'Ip4 Connectivity Bypassed Network Access granted. Proxy mode engaged.' It read.

Everyone seemed to crowd around him, as he clicked on a DayZ Commander. Typing in what looked like a server IP, he instantly joined, as it was obvious HD mods were installed for eye candy.

It was dark and rainy, as Night Vision was engaged. He seemed to be overlooking an airfield, as he was in a tree, wearing a ghille suit.

He played for about 10 minutes, sitting there, until a Helicopter began to land on the airfield, far away. Pulling out binoculars, something called RNG Read 950. Naruto pulled his gun out, changed the zeroing, as he nailed the pilot in one hit, causing the Helicopter to crash.

He then switched to Battlefield 4. He was absolutely dominating for a while. He was pulling off longshots that would put most professionals to shame.

The door opened as Kakashi walked in. Glancing at Naruto, his eye widened, before diverting his attention to the class. "Alright, due to a extra cash income to the school, yada yada, everyone gets a laptop to use for school. You will get to keep these. You may pick them up in your free periods.

"Now then. Seeing as it's already 11:00, we'll just have a free period to ourselves. I don't care what you do, just don't shed blood." Kakashi mused, as Naruto got up, shut his laptop, grabbed his bag and left the room.

Sakura looked to Kakashi, before he winked at her. Taking the hint, Sakura grabbed her small backpack, and trailed Naruto. He began to head for a small lounge that was empty. Sitting himself in a beanie bag seat, he opened a large book, and began to read it.

Sakura sat down next to Naruto, pulling up another beanie bag chair. They were both up against the wall.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sakura quietly asked, as she set her hand on his shoulder. Naruto stiffened on the contact, but soon just rested his head on her shoulder. He silently let some tears steam down his face, as he handed the book to her.

"You should read it...it's really interesting." Naruto choked out in a dry voice, as Sakura began to peruse through Naruto's mothers writings. And it really was interesting.

"So, tell me...what's wrong?" Sakura asked, as she felt Naruto's breath steady.

"Every page of this book...every word written...it's just another reminder of how I don't have a family. The closest I have is Hinata and your mother..." Naruto said as he felt her head look down.

"So...I'm not family to you?" Sakura asked.

"No. You're my best friend...I mean...what do you think of me?" Naruto asked, completely doing a 180 on the question.

"Well...I...like you?" Sakura quietly stuttered, as she felt the blood slowly rushing to her cheeks.

"Hey, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto quietly asked, as he lifted his head off her shoulder.

"Do you...want...to...um...go...on...a...date...with...me?" Naruto stuttered out, as they both looked at each other, blushing madly.

"O-ok..but can you go back to normal now?" Sakura asked. While Naruto grinned and nodded. Standing up, he set his head ablaze, as the dye burned off.

Naruto just laughed, as Sakura giggled.

"Thanks, Sakura-Chan." Naruto said, as he helped her up.

"For what?

"Saving me from myself." Naruto said with a sincere smile, as he hugged Sakura.

At this point, her heart was bouncing off the walls, and her stomach was doing backflips. Same could be said for Naruto, except he was just more at peace. Knowing someone that was so...friendly to him was a shocker in this* day and age. But jesh. Back in Skyrim, he was friends with everyone.

Sakura hugged him backed, as they sat back down.

"So, what should we do for our date?" Sakura asked, as Naruto thought about it.

"Oh, I'm just gonna take you someplace special. Oh. How's your leg?" Naruto changed the subject.

"I'm ready to start running, if it weren't for this thing." Sakura replied, as Naruto's hands began to grow a brilliant white, as he ran his hands over the cast.

"A little healing magic I picked up from Mom's book. Your leg should be fine. Just wear the cast until we get home." Naruto said, as Sakura got giddy with glee.

Sakura's house

Naruto had just burned Sakura's cast off, as she tentatively place her leg on the ground. Feeling no pain, she was soon running and jumping around.

"The magic strengthens the bone, reinforces it, and heals it. It's like you never even broke it." Naruto happily grinned.

"So, where are you taking me for our date?" Sakura cutely asked, as she still walked around on her now healed leg.

"You'll have to wait and find out. Wear something casual." Naruto playfully replied, as he just teased Sakura, who just sighed. Naruto just chuckled at this.

"I'll pick you up at say...7? Naruto asked, as Sakura smiled and nodded.

Things were really starting to look up.

-  
**Hi guys! :3 I took a little break. Just chilled out for a while. Read some good fics, brainstormed. Played Battlefield 4, which surprisingly helps. Anyways. Any grammatical mistakes you see, please PM ME THEM. I will try and correct them. It's hard doing it, as I re read what I wrote every 10-15 minutes that I right. I re read it, already know what happens, so I pay less attention to detail every time.**

**Songs listened to while writing this: which also are reflected in some characters emotions.**

**The Day I Left The Womb- Escape The Fate  
You're Not Alone- Of Mice & Men  
Blessed With A Curse- Bring Me The Horizon**


End file.
